


Bang!

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead People, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Jack Kline walks in on Adam Milligan, a fourteen-year-old cisgender boy, missing his mother.
Kudos: 3





	Bang!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaserV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/gifts).



> Okay link to copy n paste to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/226446177-bang-spn-fanfic
> 
> (This is my story)  
> The user LaserV really enjoyed this story so I am uploading it for her.

Adam laid on his squeaky bed,his earbuds in. A video of him and his mom played in his phone. Adam let his mother’s laughter pour into his brain. Adam sat with a pistol next to him, on his nightstand. Adam’s breathing grew heavy. With a blink, a tear glided down his cheek. Adam threw his right arm on his nightstand. He zoned out to his mother’s voice. While zoned out, his hand struggled to grasp the pistol. Adam’s hand finally caught ahold of the pistol. He brought it to his head. Adam breathed quick, heavy breaths. His tongue was from all his crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks like raindrops on a window. The door opened. 

Adam lived with his half brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. They were nice, I guess. They also lived with Dean’s “best friend” (they were definitely dating), Castiel (Cas). Cas’ adoptive child, Jack, usually visited. It wasn’t a closed adoption, so he spent time with his biological father. Jack’s mom died at birth, and his biological father, Lucifer, couldn’t fully take care of him. Dean was 36, Sam was 32, Cas was 34, and Jack was 16. Adam was only 14. Adam’s head jerked to the door. It was a blonde boy, he was about 5’10, and had shining blue eyes. Adam didn’t know much about this boy, but he did know that his name was Jack. Jack let out a gasp and shut the door. Adam was small, like Adam, but very, very cute. Jack rushed over to Adam and placed his hands on his face. He wiped away Adam’s salty tears. Adam pulled his earbuds out.

“Please don’t do that...” Jack begged. Adam just laid there, silent and embarrassed.   
“How old are you?” Jack asked.  
“F-fourteen.” Adam replied, looking away from the boy.   
“You have so much to live for! You can change you’re whole life around!” Jack smiled. Adam rolled his eyes and thought to himself,  
“Happy go lucky.”  
“You have so many people that love you, a-“ Adam cut him off. He didn’t want this happy-go-lucky to keep going on.   
“I just want to have my mom! She’s the only one I care about!” He shoved Jack away and cocked the pistol he still clutched.   
“Leave.” Adam grumbled.   
“No!” Jack argued. Maybe not as much of a happy-go-lucky as Adam thought.   
“Leave!” Adam demanded.  
“No!” Jack yelled. Adam raised the gun, but not towards his head. He pointed it at Jack. Jack out his hands up  
“Okay, okay! I’ll leave!” Jack’s voice broke in fear.   
“Just remember, you’re fourteen... it can get better.” Adam’s lips curled into and “o” shape and he exhaled, his eyes closed.   
“Stay.” Adam struggled. Jack stayed put, his hands still held high.  
“Please... Adam, is it?” Jack asked. Adam nodded.  
“I’m Jack.” Jack smiled.  
“I know who you are.” Adam grumbled. Adam shut his lids tight and turned his head away.   
“Adam, pl-“ 

Bang. 

Adam opened his eyes. He turned his head once again, and looked down at Jack’s dead body. He had a bullet wound smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. Adam gasped at his work. Tears bested at his eyes and the door opened. Cas, Sam, and a Dean came rushing in. They stopped. Adam turned to face the three men.  
“I-I-“ Adam stuttered. His hands were trembling and the gun slipped from his hand. He wanted so badly to explain, have something to fall back on, but there was nothing. He picked up the gun.  
“I’m sorry.” Adam managed to say through tears. He brought the gun up to his head and blew his brains out.

Bang.


End file.
